Madigan
is the Section Chief of the Investigation Division. Appearance Madigan is a young man with an athletic build. He has pale skin, spiky blond hair, and red eyes. He wears black and red headphones. Personality Madigan has a rude, brusque demeanor. He refers to people in an impolite manner and is usually scowling. According to Veronica, he liked to yell for no reason and was bossy. He also seems to be rather hot-headed, because right after he inferred that the people in the freighter were responsible for the deaths in the station, he immediately decided that they should go to Earth to take revenge. According to Taro, he was prone to go on rampages. He has shown that he has a cunning side and manipulative side, telling Chuuta to lie about hearing about a vaccine to cure the dead station members from a member of Heaven Sider in order to keep the others full of hope and therefore fighting. History Madigan was cloned from the strongest martial artist, Widmark, in order to inherit his blood to learn the martial art of the same name. Around Chuuta's age, he found out he was a clone and was severely despaired by this, causing him to throw away his childhood dream of being a police officer as he became a delinquent, picking fights from planet to planet. The power of Widmark awakened within him, and knowing this made him arrogant, especially when he never lost a single fight. However, when he finally ventured outside of the él civilization, he was easily beaten down by two members of Heaven Sider. That was when he learned about the plot to destroy the él civilization, and it renewed his sense of justice. He joined ēlDLIVE and rose through the ranks to become the Criminal Investigation Department head. There he tried to find someone talented enough to be able to defeat Heaven Sider while acting as their spy. He also decided to awaken a new Widmark clone despite the rule that there can only be one in each generation. That clone was Glock, who was trained in Widmark right after he was born. However, he still thought it wasn't enough, and began to act out to convince Heaven Sider that he was on their side. This formed the character that most people knew today. He was frozen in a tank in the central control room of the Solar System District station some time before the story started, supposedly because Laine didn't like his investigation methods. Plot Season 1 He was briefly mentioned by Misuzu when she was showing Chuuta around the spaceship. When they arrived at the Investigation Division, she tells him that "Don't carelessly show him your face. When you meet him, run for your life". A panel of what is presumably his desk is shown. Later, before the gum theft incident, Laine says that he will be in charge of their team since Madigan isn't back from his business trip yet. Season 6 Laine uses his eyepatched artificial eye to send a signal to Jan-ru-no-R in order to begin the thawing of Madigan from his frozen sleep in the central control area. When Chuuta and the other officers were fighting Shakion and failing, he stands on the sidelines, unseen, watching. He puts his helmet on Chuuta when Chuuta's helmet shattered from Shakion punching it. He then proceeds to use his SPH to disintegrate Shakion, much to the shock of Misuzu, Veronica, and Chips. After Shakion was killed, he gives everyone more oxygen and takes them back to an area of the ship which hasn't been touched by the virus. Chuuta, after learning who he is, introduces himself to him. Chuuta inadvertently mentions that Misuzu had told him to run away when he meets Madigan, annoying Madigan and embarrassing Misuzu. Veronica and Chips are confused as to how he ended up being in cold sleep all this time when they thought he was away on a business trip, and Madigan explains that it was bullying. Laine locked him up supposedly because he did not like his investigation methods and that he was jealous of his talent, but since he was a valuable asset he could not get rid of him and had to put him in cold sleep instead. Veronica and Misuzu do not believe this, Chips is confused by this story, and Chuuta is shocked that Madigan does not refer to Laine with honorifics. Angry at their reactions, Madigan snaps that this conversation was over, and switches topics by asking them why was everyone in the station dead. Powers and Abilities According to Taro, he is hailed as one of the strongest fighters in él civilization. As a testament to his strength, he has locked away many dangerous criminals. SPH Madigan's SPH allows him to disintegrate an object by throwing a small red spark at it. Other Abilities According to Laine, he knows many styles of martial arts, including Widmark, an unknown martial art that was supposed to have died out. Trivia * Laine implies that his SPH might be hiding his bloodline. * Likes: his way of life * Dislikes: destiny Category:Male characters Category:ÉlDLIVE staff Category:ÉlDLIVE Investigation Officers Category:Solar System District Station Category:Deceased Characters